Where she belongs
by Pandorica
Summary: The dark figure lurched forward, reaching out for her own outstretched hand, but it was too late. As the fire and light consumed her, dragging her down, wrapping her in itself she saw for the first time two dark amber orbs, and the face of an angel
1. Chapter 1

Preface

To live, is a miracle, life is a miracle, but to live means to die, either way, no matter how it turn out it all end the same, for most anyway. To be able to live forever, and hold the power of all worlds was once the quest of many great kings, in these times they have found their ways into the hearts and minds of myths and legends. To hold the choice in your hands, that of life and death, which would you choose? The better or the worst of the two? But then you have to ask yourself, which is the gift and which is the curse, as they are both the same in the end.

She was floating again, a sea of blackness crashed and rolled beneath her, the foam of the waves catching the light of the moon glowing silver, the droplets looking crystal like, with a sharp edge to them that looked like they could cut through skin and cloth. Twisting around she once again found herself looking upon a deep dark sky, a lone moon hung eerily and watchful of her every move bellow, the starts had long ago gone out, she didn't know how she knew this, it just came to her, a whisper in the back of her mind. A red glow started to break its way over the horizon, casting its light across the dark water reaching for her. Then there it was, it always came as the sun rose over this long time dying world inside her dreams, a whisper in the darkness, calling up feelings and memories that she could not tell if they where hers or those of another. Turning from the light she saw him, within the shadows of the moon and waves, a figure who seemed so familiar yet so faded within the memories of her mind. Reaching for him, wanting to know what this feeling was, she could almost touch him, and then she felt it, the all too familiar pool as something hot and bright, wrapping itself around her right ankle pulling her away and away from the mystery before her. The dark figure lurched forward, reaching out for her own outstretched hand, but it was too late. As the fire and light consumed her, dragging her down, wrapping her in itself she saw for the first time two dark amber orbs, and the face of an angel.

She shot straight up in bed, alarm blearing through the room, groaning she rolled over and hit the snooze button falling back down onto the sheeting resting an arm over her head. The back of her skull pulsed sending hot burst through the middle of her skull and down her back. The images that felt so real but a moment ago where once again began to fade away into the back of her mind. Turning her head she looked at the clock: 7 am, the lights flashed at her. Forcing her body to move, she made her the bathroom door that joined to her room. The shower was warm, washing away the pain in her skull, standing there she tried to recall aspects of the dream, but so much of it had already faded away, the only aspect that remained where the flash of strong deep amber eyes. It wasn't the first time she had had that particular dream, she had dreamt it many times before, for as long as she could remember, but since her 16th birthday they had been coming more frequently, and this time on the eve of her 17th she had seen him for the first time, the dark figure that always stood of in the distance, the one she had only ever watch for so long, until finally deciding to reach out, its wasn't until she started to reach out that the blinding light also started to pull her back. He was always there but for once she had been able to see his face, and even thought most of it was covered in darkness there was no way she could forget those cold dark eyes, they held do much sorrow.

Turning of the shower she allowed for the water to run off her and down the drain before steeping out and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around herself before heading back into her room, closing the joining bathroom door behind her, only to hear moment later, the opposite door, the one that connected to her cousins, sister and best friends room open and the water begin to run again. Turning on her light, the small four by four room lit up, showing her queen size double bed at the far end of the room pushed up alongside the massive window, its covers a deep ocean blue, a desk covered in school textbooks covered in school text books could be found to the left at the end of the bed, right next to the built in wardrobe. Walking over she grabbed out her favourite pair of jeans from Rip Curl and a simple Myer top. Throwing them on her bed, she pulled on some underwear and headed back into the bathroom.

The steam that had built up on the mirror during her shower, and again with Tomoyo's had all but gone, and upon entering the bathroom and looking upon her reflection she was greeted with an old familiar site. Leaning in she studied her face, something that she had done just about every morning upon entering high school. She was pale, not the sickly pale, but the soft golden porcelain pale, it would have been great if she had been born back in the middle ages but in this time, where it was tanned skin, she just couldn't wine. Her hair hung is damp loose soft waves around her neck and shoulders, she had stopped cutting it short when she entered middle school, but straight it will never be, even when she used Tomoyo's GHD it would always find a way to turn back into the soft waves and flicks that she was born with, untameable that's what it was. Sighing to herself she looked into the mirror focusing on her eyes, her mother's eyes. It was the one part of herself she could truly be happy with emerald green with long dark lashes. Grabbing the hair drier she gave her light arbour brown hair the once over before rummaging through the pile of Tomoyo's makeup that was scattered around the bench for her own before finding it, and quickly throwing on a light foundation, mascara and eye-liner.

Just as she was about to leave the bathroom, the door flew open with a bang followed by a very loud Tomoyo "Sakura". Turning to look at her cousin who, unlike her was not standing in just her underwear and was fully dressed in designer dress (purple and sleek) and boots (black).

"Yes Tomo?... um your not wearing that to school today are you?"

"Whats wrog with it" she asked giving a twirl on her way in and beginning to rummage through her makeup collection.

"Nothing just… never mind"

"I won't… now hurry up and get dressed Touya said he'd drop us of today as he has to go past the school anyway to get to the business meeting in the area"

Turning around, sakura made her way back into her room, and throwing on her geans and plain t-shit, stuffed her schoolbag with the days works and the night homework (mainly math XP) grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

"Hey monster"

"Shut up Touya" she gave him a glare, which he returned but she could see the hint of laughter and love in his eyes.

"Where Tomo? Still putting on her face?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, Touya picked on everyone her loved, it was in a sense his way of showing her cared "Touya, you know you got to stop…"

Just at that point a roll of noise that could have been mistaken for as thunder was heard coming down the stairs

"Ok, READY… Lets go" a smiling Tomoyo said as she reached the bottom of the stairs, handbag over shoulder and books in hand. Smiling and shaking his head Tonya lead the way out of the car, and starting the engine headed of down the street to Tomoeda High. None of them saw the dark shape of to the side of the road watching there everymove, and once out of site began to take the same path as the had also down the street.,


	2. Chapter 2

Hi wonderful people of the world who have decided to stop whatever it is they have been doing today and spend some of their time reading my story. Firstly I would like to say sorry for my horrible spelling, you have probably picked up on buy now, and I apologise, I have never been a great speller and believe me I have had many a tutor to help me get better. Well here the second chapter, it may be confusing for now but believe me like all good stories it takes time to unfold.

Pulling up at the curb of the school yard, Sakura could not help but cringe in the back seat next to Tomoyo. Unlike her cousin, she hated and detested school, not that she was bad at it, well if you don't include maths that is, she just couldn't stand sitting still for such a long period of time on her ass in a class when there was such beautiful weather outside, like it was that very day. Grabbing her bag of the floor, Sakura climbed out of the car and walked through the large iron gates of Tomoda High with Tomoyo right by her side.

"Soooo…" Tomoyo asked in a sing song voice "New year, new class, possibly new people"

"Your point?" Sakura asked in a voice that said she didn't really care but with a smile on her face showing that she knew what was going to come next.

"Well do you think you'll well you know find him…?"

Tomoyo had been the only one Sakura had ever told her dreams to, and she had only done it once, partly because she had laugh at her say she was just being superstitious and not to think much of it, however upon seeing how hurt she was from that accusation she had decided to quickly counter attack by saying "then again what would I know, look at how Eriol and I meet". It was true, the meeting and getting together of Eriol and Tomoyo, had always been a mystery to her. There was no doubt that they were not meant to be together, all Sakura knew was that they had meet sheltering from the rain one time in the park and well… the rest was history.

It was just at that very moment the very boy in question made his way over towards them, seeing Tomoyo's face, which was already smiling light up into an even great, and if possibly bigger smile, she could not help but shake her head in wonder. Looking over to her right, she caught a glance of her friends underneath their cherry blossom tree of to the right side of the school building. Quickly saying goodbye to Tomoyo, she dashed off to the other side of the field leaving Tomoyo to be "re-acquainted" with Eriol.

"Hi Sakura" said Rika and Mei at the same time, amongst the group of friends they were referred to as the twins, even though they looked completely different, Rika with her dark brown hair and eyes, whilst Mei, blond hair and blue. They had this strange and scary habit of knowing exactly what other was think along with finishing each other's sentences, hence how they ended up with the nickname twins, hell they even referred to themselves by that name. One this was for sure you did not want to get into a fight with one; it would mean double the pain. There was also Meiling, the dark red eyed midnight black hair beauty of the group, she had this habit of being insanely honest, if you wanted the truth, as in REALLY wanted the truth she was the one to go for, which helped on shopping trips when it came to cloths but could also be a downright bummer at time. The only one missing from their small group was Dizzy, not that that was his actuarial name, his really name was Alexandra, but he was in all honesty a bit like the mad hatter from Alice in wonderland, and could get your head in a spin in a matter of seconds with his wild and crazy ideas hence: Dizzy.

Stepping under the soft pink flowers of the tree, she could not help but smile at the sight before her. The twins where in deep conversation about the latest fashion designs coming out of Paris and London, and Dizzy had happily tucked himself into the base of the tree and was scribbling away in a binder book, which she could only be lead to believe to be his last minute school holiday homework rush. Leaving him to finish, well attempt to finish the two months work of homework they had received over the summer break, she headed over to the twins to join their conversation.

"Hi girls. How were your holidays?"

Rika turned and smiled at her "Well… wouldn't you like to know" her voice smooth like chocolate but you could hear the laughter coming through as she said it.

"Oh stop being such a tease" Mei said laughing, her voice as sing song and musical and Rika's was smooth. Laughing at the two of them she throws her arms around the two of them giving them both a tight embrace.

"Oh my gosh, I have missed the two of you so much, how was the trip, you have to tell me everything… including this mysterious guy you seem to be talking about" giving a sly look troika, how just chuckled under her breath.

"You know as much as I would like to watch you guys get all chummy again and catch up and be totally engrossed in conversation at hand, I do believe we should be heading to the class room now" Dizzy, who had put away his book and pen, was standing next to them, and although he had a serious look spread across his face, you could see the twinkle of laughter and slight madness that made him Dizzy in his eyes.

"Trust you to take the fun out of the first day back after the break" Rika stated "Yes, such a kill joy" agreed Mei. Rolling her eyes Sakura let a small smile spread across her face, man she had missed this. Turning her back on them, she headed out of the shade of the tree and over to where Eriol and Tomoyo were standing. Once the whole group had joined up the started following the flow of student into the school, heading down the corridor to room: 2-6C.

Two shadows watched out the front of the school, one leaning against the brick fencing that surrounded the school; the other crouched down in the shadows the high wall was casting.

"She doesn't remember a thing, she is open game…" the first figure said, eyeing the auburn hair girl as she made her way into the school "at this stage of the game, ever one of us could win"

The shadowy figure on the ground growled "Don't you even think about touching her or…"

"Or what? You'll kill me? You forget that in this world you are not as powerful"

"I'm still able to kill you"

Smiling, the figure leaned down so that his mouth was level with the others ear "are you really that sure"

Standing back up, with the smile still one his face he headed into the school, with his companion… if you could call him that right behind him.

Next chapter: Syaoran makes his appearance and what is it that Sakura doesn't remember?

PLEASE REVIEW…

Sorry about spelling


End file.
